Pizza and Errors
Pizza and Errors is the fifth video in the TalesFromTheSpidersWeb Series. The video consists of David questioning what is wrong with his computer screen while taking a pizza out of the oven, however, there is something more within the video. Description Filmed earlier today, sorta curious if anyone else has this problem. Transcript in front of his computer desk. David: Hey, David again, but I'm back with, uh- timer in the background. David: -A different thing. Hold on, let me get my pizza out of the oven. enters the kitchen right outside the door of his room, and sets the camera down. He begins to open the oven as the video and audio distorts. split-second of a complete red shot of the sheet outside David's window. audio as a black and white David with headphones stares into the camera. It seems he is on a moving vehicle of some sort as there are cars outside the window next to him. Cut to sudden electric audio distortion as a younger David is seen sitting at his chair eating what seems to be candy of some sort. The pictures' color changes rapidly as it randomly fragments. back to David taking the pizza out of the oven. David: I dropped... Just dropped a bit in the oven. That sucks, but um, hey! Doesn't this look delicious? I just want to, kind of... Eat the whole thing. Well, I'll stop recording real quick. I'll show you that thing after I'm done cutting this up. tearing and audio cuts out. Cut to David back in front of his desk. David: Okay, so that thing I- Ah! Theres a sharp thing I keep stepping on. Its a... Sand-spur. I don't know where these come from sometimes. Uh, this weird thing, I'm on my computer, just minding my own business, then all of a sudden, Facebook opens, and, uh, I get all these, weird pop-ups. It says, "Create Your Google Account", and the colors are weird on this. I don't know what this is, maybe its a Google error? I don't know if I'm the only one getting this. My computers been acting up a lot though. See, like, the browser I'm using is Opera, um... Not sure if this is a common error with Opera. Well, yeah, its already opened here, but, um, yeah this is weird, like let me try and refresh the page. See that? Like, all of its just... That's what happens when I try and refresh the page. Like its open a million times or something, I'm gonna, try and X that out... I was creating an account for my friend, he, um, wanted me to do this thing while he was gone. See? Page is all normal now. I can't... Explain this, I'm not sure if this is a YouTube or Google error, like, ever since I've signed up for Google Plus, I've been getting a lot of crap, and I've never seen something like that. So, if, uh, something, like that happens again, I'll definitely try and catch it on film. looks toward his bedroom window. David: So, yeah... ends. Notes * The 'friend' David was referring to is likely Kyle, as he has not been seen ever since the previous entry. Category:Videos